Fragments
by New JessJe
Summary: Sequel to "The Things We Live": Reid starts fighting his illness, and the team faces new challenges. Feelings hurt, betrayed trusts, farewells and enters a new member to the family. Morgan will have to shut their feelings and accompany the genius in their battle for survival.


**Chapter 1: " You reap what you sow "**

* * *

Morgan was 6:15 when they heard his phone. He yawned and tried to get up, but felt a sharp discomfort in the neck ... Where was I? Then he remembered ... Reid went to the apartment , he talked , fell asleep on the couch. While he was sleeping peacefully beside her, was really tired, and it was logical to Morgan , the weight of the stress of the last days was very heavy . I could not even believe what genius had said last night : leukemia. Garcia comes a message ... 'Sorry honey , duty calls . ' They had a case, but Reid did not want to leave . He had to go to the doctor today, it was their first date.  
M - Hey , Reid ...  
R - mmm ...  
M - Come on, Reid.  
R - Mmm ... Hey , what time is it?  
M - The 6:30 how do you feel ?  
R - Well ... did you stay overnight ?  
M - Yeah, I guess I slept .  
R - I'll go make coffee ...  
M - What time you have an appointment?  
R - At 10:00 , the Massey Cancer Center  
M - While making coffee , I'll buy something for breakfast.  
R - No need , I have here ...  
M - COME IN A WHILE ...  
The tan was no time to anything, Reid was surprised, but figured it was nothing , so he went to the kitchen. But then came a message to Garcia: " Honey , I know you're recovering , but missed something important, you can come to the office at 8 ? " The young man was concerned , I knew that Garcia would not call it in your state unless it was important. Immediately replied, " I'll be there ."  
On the way to the bakery, called Morgan Hotch .  
M - Hey , Hotch . Garcia sent me a message , we have a case ?  
H - Hello Morgan , no, but it is important . A situation is presented .  
M - Hey, I think Reid can not go ...  
H - not right yet?  
M - I 'm afraid not  
H - Mmm ... are you with him ?  
M - Yes, I was at home, not feeling well yesterday ...  
H - Well , ask him how you feel, if you see that can not reach, just let me know , I'll call Garcia  
Returning the apartment , the smell of coffee is felt all over the place . Morgan put things on the table, and prepared breakfast . Thoughts came and went ...  
R - ... The blood tests did indicate that I 'm Gabes in stage III of four, which means I must get treatment immediately. So I signed up, so that he could receive it , here in DC ... I ... as I will not say to others , especially Garcia, do not think you should do so now , I enjoy the holidays, not even New Year ..  
R - Hey , Morgan. Garcia sent me a message. We must be in the office at 8.  
M - I do not think you should go, Reid.  
R - What do you say ?  
M - Reid fired you , you're still on medical leave , well , you have your appointment at 10 .  
R - But Garcia said ...  
M - Hey , take it easy. If it's important , I swear I 'll call , but I think that you should strive .  
R - Morgan , I will not stop living or fulfill my responsibilities because I am sick  
M - Like I said, that's not ... mmm, also fired you, you're weak, exhausted . I promise I'll keep you posted , but better stay , fine.  
R - Morgan , I appreciate what you do , really , but I must learn to live with this and the limitations to introduce myself , I will not allow my life diriga leukemia ... Look, do what you say , this time  
M - Well, as you say. Now eat , it will be a busy morning

* * *

After breakfast , Morgan went to his apartment , was changed and I arrived at the office , everyone was already gathered.  
H - He has opened an investigation with respect to what happened in Las Vegas.  
JJ - How ? Why ?  
H - The Masters dectective addressed to the director , presented a number of anomalies , and now I will be under investigation , all but Reid. Strauss will be in charge .  
M - Strauss returned ?  
Elle - Who is Strauss ?  
JJ - is the Section Chief, had been absent the last few months , but returned guess.  
H - Hear , and know the protocol , we will quote for next week , as this occurs , all but Reid, are suspended  
PG - can not do that !  
Elle - I did, García  
JJ - What would be the impact ?  
G - We must wait and see , meanwhile, calmly take him , go home and when cited, just say the truth , nothing more.  
M - And what about Reid?  
G - I was unconscious in the hospital, have no way to hold him accountable for anything  
H - also is on medical leave , although it may be called.  
G - Listen, you should not be nervous , this is ... a political strategy. They have a curriculum that precedes us , not be against that.  
JJ - It is obvious that everything is a persecution against you, Hotch  
Elle - do you have against you?  
M - Did something unforgiving Strauss : deal with it.  
JJ - Listen, we all did and carry case reports , we stick to the truth , we need not fear or hide.  
M - Hotch , there is no way that Reid is not interviewed ? He is not recovered ...  
H - I'll see what I can do.

* * *

Reid was in the bathroom . The cleaning of the wound and the whole process was generally uncomfortable and painful . She could hardly lift my arms , and when he did do it , he felt he could not breathe . Finally went out and got dressed. He sat on the sofa, and waited. It was 8:55, they still lacked an hour for your appointment. The statistics on leukemia paraded in his mind, ' around 48635 new cases of leukemia occur annually , of which 15809 are killed each year LLC and 4734 patients with CLL , the risk that a person has in their life is to develop LLC approximately 1 in 200 people, mainly affects older adults . and rarely seen in people under 40 years of age. I guess , I had taken my nonsense ... ' The phone him from his reflective state ...  
M - Hey , boy , I'm coming , are you ready?  
R - Yeah, I 'm out.  
While they were in the car, Morgan wondered if Reid should tell what was happening . At this point , it would be counterproductive ? Stress may affect it , I had enough with all that on his shoulders , but if they called ... ' That crazy ! A good time had to appear ... '  
R - Morgan, what happened at the meeting?  
M - Oh ... Strauss turned and want to review what happened in the latter case ...  
R - What ? The Las Vegas? Is there a problem ?  
M - You know how she is , all questions , but it's nothing serious ...  
R - The return to work tomorrow , no?  
M - Oh ... no, we are free for a few days , so we do not lose sight , right? ... How's the wound?  
R - Mmm ... is awkward , but I'm adapting ...  
M - I still think you should not get out as fast Reid ...  
R - I do not feel great , but I'm not dying , ha ...  
M - Hey, Reid , please ...  
R - Morgan , I appreciate you want to join me in this, but ... ja , quiet, are alarmed that I ... I'm fine, really , I now pay attention to the road and not me ...  
M - Ok , as you say ...  
R - Going back to what 's really going on with Strauss ?  
M - Oh , I told you ...  
R - I want the truth , Morgan  
M - Why do you think I'm lying ?  
R - Your behavior betrays  
M - Excuse me? What do you mean ? I 're outlining is that?  
R - Ja , forget it. Somehow or another , I will know  
M - Yeah , you feel so sure of your skills! Well, but I told you ... it's nothing major ...  
R - Yeah, I think we're here.  
M - The Massey Cancer Center is huge, exactly where are we going?  
R - We're the third building , park here ...  
Upon entering, they indicated where they had to go. Third floor office of Dr Smith. As they drove away, Morgan watched intently , was a quiet, serene environment . Arriving at the office, sat down and waited. There was still 15 minutes to be served.  
M - And there are good specialists here?  
R - Well, Massey provides comprehensive, nationally recognized clinical care in oncology, including a wide range of medical and support services . The Center treats patients with all types of cancer, but specializes in several key areas: breast cancer , hematological diseases and bone marrow transplantation ; colorectal and other gastrointestinal cancers , cancers of the ear, nose , throat, head and neck ; , lung cancer and respiratory prostate and other urologic cancers, cancers of the brain and nervous system and gynecological cancers ...  
M - Hey, hey , stop there , as you know all that?  
R - is here in the broshure  
M - What ? The reception that took two minutes ago and read it in less than one?  
R - It can not be , it still surprises you ?  
M - What can I say , you have the ability to knock me out with everything you know and you do ..  
R - Ohh ... is JJ, he is calling ... Hello ... JJ I'm fine , amm ... am with Morgan, are commitments he had, and he is accompanying me ... of course, I feel wonderful ... I know, but do not worry , I 'm watching ... what time ? Ok , I'll tell Morgan , I 'll call you later ... Bye .  
M - Y?  
R - Go to meet in his apartment for lunch , I wanted to know if I was good to go ... I do not know , talk, drink ... have fun  
M - Wait till you see how it goes today, after you confirm you ... when you say to them ?  
R - I told you , I prefer to do it after the holidays ...  
Nurse Rita - Mr Reid ...  
R - Ok , you want to come with me ... ? I mean, if you're here ...  
M - If no problem, nurse ...  
Nurse Rita - I do not see the problem, third door on the left ...  
The office of Dr. Abraham Smith was spacious , elegant . On the wall behind his desk was a large painting, whose colors contrasted with white walls and furniture. Also stuck with a huge medical books shelf at the bottom and a window from where the other hospital building looked .  
Dr Smith - Hello , I'm Dr. Smith , an oncologist and director of the Department of Hematology Oncology, you are ... Spencer Reid.  
R - Yes, sir , he's my friend, Derek Morgan.  
M - Nice , doctor.  
Dr Smith - Please be seated ... I spoke with Dr Gabes , she sent me the results of their examinations and their record ... After assessing all the information, I 'm afraid I can not tell you yet confirm the preliminary diagnosis of Gabes Dr about the possibility of having LLC , much less take the stage at which it is. The medical examination confirmed that his liver was inflamed , however , you suffered a major injury hours before addition , although the blood test showed a high concentration of white blood cells, for its history , we must ensure that not only for anemia .. .  
R - Well , that's why I'm here doctor, you say, as of now , that is ...  
Dr Smith - Well, first you do a biopsy of your bone , it is necessary to know whether leukemia cells are in your bone marrow , also indicate if you possess the Philadelphia chromosome ...  
M - Sorry, Philadelphia chromosome ?  
R - The Philadelphia abnormal chromosomes that appear in the bone , and through the analysis can check the type of leukemia and the stadium in which I find myself ...  
Dr Smith - Wow , awesome, I see that studied the matter ...  
M - Doctor, how long ?  
Dr Smith - The procedure takes about 20 minutes, local anesthesia is used ...  
M - Y, could have some effect , pain, bleeding , do not know ?  
Dr Smith - have pain when passing the anesthesia , tiredness , headache and if it could have a bleed , so he will need to be monitored constantly.  
R - means I have to intern ?  
Dr Smith - I fear that if not only for the biopsy, your condition is ... special  
R - What does that mean?  
Dr Smith - Spencer, you got shot a few days ago , he lost a lot of blood and even had a hemolytic collapse , it's a miracle you are standing in front of me , as if nothing ...  
R - I feel good ... well ... tired and feel pain, but I can cope ...  
Dr Smith - Let's say you have effectively LLC , treatment is long, painful and uncomfortable , we need not only your willpower, you also have to be physically strong to face whatever comes , what I mean is that you can not walk free , you have to recover, here we can take care of, but it is your decision.  
R - I ... not ...  
M - Reid, said you were going to fight, you remember , well, this is one of the challenges we must face . Listen to the doctor, if he considers that it is better be here , do it.  
R - But the rest ...  
M - I'll talk to them, I know you did not want them to know this now, but you can not hide them more ...  
Reid felt strong pressure on his chest , did not want to be hospitalized , but Morgan was right ...  
R - Doctor, do what you tell me  
Dr Smith - Well, call the person who will be responsible to assist you , if you'll excuse me ...  
M - Absolutely doctor ... Hey , I know you're nervous ...  
R - Morgan is ... I want to be strong and positive but ... the truth , I'm terrified .  
M - Okay , you have a right to be , but you're not alone.  
Enf Lety - Good , Spencer Reid ... I 'll take it to the room ...  
R - I do not need the chair, I can walk ...  
M - Reiddd ...  
Enf Lety - I'm sorry , sir , are the rules ...  
M - Come on, kid , it's not so bad, will treat you like the king ...  
R - Yeah, I guess ...  
M - When I can come see it ?  
Enf Lety - Visits are at 4:00 pm .  
M - Well, go to reception, to prepare all the paperwork , see you later ...  
R - Morgan , wait , tell them ... tell them I'm sorry ...  
M - Hey , quiet, ok . I will come soon , just , take it easy.  
As the young man walked away, Morgan felt great pain and impotence. He knew that , despite his desire to fight , the boy was scared. Now, it was going to talk to the team , tell them what happened.  
M - Yes, ma'am. I come to finalize the entry of Spencer Reid ...  
Dr Smith - Excuse me, sir  
M - You can call me Derek , doctor.  
Dr - Well , Derek. You are your family or ...  
M - I'm ... someone close , so whatever happens Spencer or need , please contact me.  
Dr Smith - I will, but not take care of the whole treatment , a group of colleagues will be watching over him , all will meet along the way , however , in the end I will be overseeing everything.  
M - Thanks Doctor ... Wait, is there any hope other than leukemia?  
Dr Smith - Derek , I can not speculate. Honestly , it seems that it is, but we have to be sure. It is a young man with a strong will , he wants to live , I'm sure , and that is important for the recovery of any patient . In addition , you need the support of family , about that ...  
M - Do not worry , doctor, he is not alone  
Dr Smith - I'm glad to hear it , see you in the afternoon  
M - Yeah, thanks for everything.

* * *

JJ rushed to prepare a light lunch. García bring the salad and drinks Hotch . After all that had happened, wanted to give Reid a pleasant time . Moreover, it would , perhaps, the only time you would relaxed before facing what came with the investigation.  
JJ - A MOMENT ... Hey Hotch , Haley ... Look, Little Jack !  
H - Hey, where do I put this ?  
JJ - Go to the kitchen , in the freezer ... How are you Haley ?  
Haley - Wonderful, by the way , Merry Christmas! Although it 's too late ...  
JJ - Merry Christmas to you too , thanks for coming ...  
Haley - Well , I had to take advantage , rarely I have a chance to go out with Aaron ...  
JJ - Yeah, well . Our work is very demanding , oh. Sorry , someone plays ... But Garcia, what's all this , it was just a salad !  
PG - Well , costume green salad , pasta and a delicious dessert , you know , I love the sweet genius ! Ohh ... Mrs Hotchner , as he?  
Haley - Hello, García , please tell Haley ...  
PG - Ok , Haley. Where I put ... ayy ... all this ...  
JJ - Let me help you ... uyy ... this looks good ...  
PG - Ja ... when Reid will try my cheesecake, fall back , hello Hotch .  
H - García , need help ?  
PG - No, sir, I 'm fine ...  
While the two blondes accommodated trays with food on the table , Hotch approached his wife and kissed him on his forehead and whispers ...  
H - Hey ... how do you feel?  
Haley - Somewhat nervous , almost have not dealt with your co ...  
H - Jajja .. quiet , all is well , not that you want to extract a tooth ...  
Haley - I swear that I feel that any time one is going to do ...  
H - Ooo ... JJ quiet , I open ... Jason , welcome  
PG - Lord ... WHAT THIS CAME !  
G - I had to come , I not invited ?  
PG - Yes, but it costs as much out of his cabin ...  
JJ - Garcia ...  
G - You're saying Uraño ...  
PG - Oh , no sir , I just ...  
JJ - Easy, Garcia, he is joking , welcome , Gideon  
Haley - Who is missing ?  
H - Morgan , Elle and Reid ... arrive at any time ...  
As the minutes passed, the humorous comments about the work and the experience of having a new baby at home enlivened the meeting. Arriving Elle, the sarcasm of the agent was the delight of all , but they were puzzled not to see Morgan and Reid.  
JJ - Oh , I think someone came with permission ... Hey , Morgan.  
M - Hello, Haley, great to see you .  
Haley - The pleasure is mine , Morgan.  
PG - Hey, my candy , you do not come with Reid.  
M - Ammm ... not .  
PG - something wrong? PUT WRONG?  
Elle - Calm down, if something happened, Morgan would not be so peaceful , right?  
The silence of Morgan and his eyes were enough for all began to feel nervous. He took a seat and waited for him to say something.  
As Morgan explained the medical situation of Reid , each exhibited a different behavior . Surprised JJ listened to his companion, his lips trembled and played with his hand, extraordinary fashion Elle looked at his friend, trying to decipher their emotions, while keeping quiet , making no gesture. Hotch took his wife 's hand , looked down, and spoke as Morgan closed his eyes constantly . Jason frowned , his right hand holding his chin , and with a little twinkle in his eyes. Garcia cried, but he did calm , almost serious, the hem of her shirt and pulled him held tightly. Morgan spoke choppy , but struggled to keep their emotions under control. Haley instinctively pressed a little to his son against his chest, did not know what to say or how to act, but felt her husband holding hard her hand , made him understand how much it meant to this team for him, despair and sadness that at this moment he was feeling.  
When Morgan finished , there was a silence that lasted a few seconds . Nobody knew how to react , had scrambled feelings , sadness , fear, anger ...  
PG - How dare you ...  
M - Garcia ?  
PG - How could you hide something, how he could ...  
M - García , listen, you can claim me if you want me , but he do not want ... ammm ... did not want to ruin the holidays ...  
PG - YOU ! ! RUIN ... Look, I will not talk to you , I need air ...  
M - James please ...  
PG - NO DEREK , this is ... I was with him , Derek. I accompanied two days , he could have told me , he could ... trust me ...  
M - It's not about trust, he did not want ...  
PG - I wanted that stubborn , but no, I do not accept ... I do not accept Derek , not him ... I have to go , sorry ...  
M - Penelope ...  
Elle - Let Derek , you need a moment to digest all this ...  
JJ - I do not see how anyone could assimilate something, Elle. It's just ... God ... He is 25 years old , Elle , as you accept that? He practically alone, and now ...  
Elle - Aha, more ...  
JJ - do you mean?  
Elle - Do not hold back ...  
JJ - Oh , God , do not start Elle ...  
Elle - Look at you ... Let him out , as did Garcia, everyone here is closing , that's not what you Reid ...  
At that time, its Elle stood, his voice began to cut and tears flowed on his cheeks ...  
Elle - Cry .. shout , curse , kick ... because when we are in front of him , we can not do it, when we are with it, we have to be strong , so do not behave like hard and relentless FBI agents ...  
JJ stood up and hugged her friend , whose tears and did not say more . Gideon stood up from his seat and left , Morgan sat back and breathed slowly and deeply , trying to contain his desire to mourn . Hotch was still, had not moved a muscle since Morgan had finished explaining . Haley squeezed his hand tightly , he saw her again , hiding the sadness I felt great . At that time, there were no words to serve , she simply laid her head on his shoulder , and he responded with a kiss on the forehead and resting his head on hers .  
Garcia was on the balcony , sitting on the steps. Cried inconsolably , and tried to understand why this was happening . He felt a hand on his shoulder , he thought it was Morgan , but no, it was Gideon , who sat beside her.  
G - You know what struck me when I met Reid ? That always looked forward, forward, or sideways , toward the people she loved , never backwards , to lament the past, or to the same, in the end, for him , the most important was that the theirs were fine. P. .. one of the strongest men I have ever known , has ... physical strength, his strength comes from within ... He can with this ...  
PG - I know, I assure you at this time ... amm ... should be concerned about how we are going to face if we are scared, or sad, because for him ...  
G - You know, Elle said something right in there ...  
PG - did he say?  
G - That we mourn now , because with it ... We could not do it , so ... ammm ...  
Garcia looked surprised tears that old crocodile, one of the men who knew cold in his life. She smiled shyly and kissed him on the cheek. They hugged and both silently made a deal , whatever happened to that stubborn boy was going to be no lack care or affection , by the end, you reap what you sow.


End file.
